A Week or Two
by MauraIslesJr
Summary: Jane and the other detectives place bets on when they think Frankie will finally confess his love for Maura. Frankie/Maura
1. The Bet

"Ten months. Tops." Korsak bet.

"Nah.. More like 3. He has this." Frost corrected.

Jane sat there staring into space. She knew him well enough to know when it would happen.. But would he fail her? "I give it one or two weeks." She said. "He can't even talk to her without stuttering. What in the hell makes you think next week?" Frost asked. "Have you see him? When she walks into the room, he stares at her with this sparkle in his eye. Which makes me want to puke.. But it's still cute. Also the fact that this has been going on for a year now. This is our third time placing bets on this and it's about freaking time one of them make their move. None of us are getting any younger here. He wants kids. She wants kids. Her womb isn't gonna stay young forever you know."

The detectives were referring to the beautiful Medical Examiner and the not so confident Detective Frankie Rizzoli. For months, Frankie has been keeping an eye on Maura after the whole Paddy Doyle situation. But it's become way more than that. He has fallen in love with the ever so wonderful Maura Isles. He just doesn't have the guts to admit it. He hasn't told anyone of course, and he plans to keep it that way. But little did he know, he didn't need to! EVERYONE knew about him and Dr. Isles. Except for Maura of course.

She was oblivious. But that was probably due to the fact that she liked him back. Everyday she hoped to see him pop through her office doors and almost everyday, she was let down. He didn't have the nerves to even talk to her about the case sometimes let alone come down just to visit her.

Every time he walked down to talk about anything with Maura, he would always self prep himself. _"You have this. It's okay. It's just another woman.. But it's THE woman.. Crap. Frankie just stay calm. Be cool_." He would say to himself. Most of the time it worked. But the other times, it failed miserably. He would end up bumping into things and accidentally drop the utensils to examine the body.

"Do you think Lt. will be happy about this?" Frost said curiously. "I don't know.. I dated Gabriel and no one seemed to care. I mean sure it was a conflict of interest but we didn't kiss each other in front of everyone or had sex on a desk. It should be fine." Jane stated. "Alright nasty pants. You just ruined lunch for me." Frost replied freaked out. Jane giggled deviously. "So I guess it's on. Ten months for me, three for him, and next week for you. Let me just tell you, mine is more realistic because Frankie isn't a "just go for it" type of guy." Korsak said. "We'll see about that.." Jane replied. "He's my little brother. If anyone knows him best, besides Ma, it's me."

Hey um Maura.." Frankie whispered. Maura heard her name but wasn't really sure as to where it was coming from. She looked behind her and saw a nervous Frankie by the door. "Hi! Come in!" She said welcoming in the examining room. "Actually I uh.. I'll pass." Frankie replied looking straight at the dead body that was laying on the table. "Frankie, you've seen dead bodies before. Why are you so afraid of this one?.." She asked hesitantly. "Well for one reason, they're missing part of their face." He said trying to hold down this mornings breakfast.

"Oh Frankie." Maura smiled. She tried to keep from laughing but it wasn't working. A couple seconds later, she finally broke. "Okay okay. I don't stare on the inside of a persons body all day for a living! I go out and shoot people and things instead so you can examine them!" He said trying to lighten the mood. She laughed even harder. "Is that so?" She said mischievously. "Yes. Yes it is!" He said trying to sound tough.

"Well I will rid you of your fears of missing faces. Come here." She said as she motioned for him to come over. "No.. It's just not normal!" Frankie protested. "What is normal these days?" She argued. "Okay touché but I'm still not going over there." Frankie said. Maura stood there, looking at Frankie. She didn't need to speak. Her eyes did that for her. "Alright gosh! I'm coming." He finally agreed. Maura had displayed the biggest smile on her face.

"Okay. Close your eyes." She demanded. "No because you're gonna direct me into the table and something will fall!" He declined. Maura, standing there frustrated, replied, "Well you already do that enough as it is now just stand there and close your eyes so I can guide you to a certain spot!" Frankie did as she said but smiled very big at the thought of the gorgeous medical examiner bossing him around. He loved it when she took control.

She placed her hands on the biceps of his arms. _"Oh damn.._" She thought. She stood there for a second just breathing in his wonderful smell._ "I would love to wake up to this every morning."_ Maura thought to herself Frankie loved the feeling of her tiny hands over his big arms. "Are you done yet? I have paperwork to do and I never asked you my question about the case." He said trying to hurry up the process. But honestly speaking, he never wanted her to let go. There was something about her taking control that really turned him on. "No. I still haven't taken you to the body!" She said laughing. "What Maura no. Stop. I'm not doing this." He said nervously trying to get out of Maura's hands. But she had a strong grip and all he could do was turn around.

They were inches away from each other's face. They were so close that Frankie was able to see the little hidden freckles on her nose. They soon became his favorite feature of her body. Something that not everyone is able to see unless they're standing very close to the beautiful woman in front of him. _"Just go for it. You want her don't you?_" He thought just before he leaned in. "Frankie I.." Maura began but was interrupted by someone walking through the door. Luckily they had their head in a file so they hadn't seen anything. "Maura I'm so sorry.." Frankie apologized as he ran out the door.


	2. Eight Months

"Maur?" Jane called out in Maura's office.

"Anyone home? Maura I need to talk to you. It's important." Jane gave up and turned around to go back upstairs when she heard a buzz coming from her desk. "It's probably someone texting her." Jane thought. But then another buzz.. And another. Jane decided to go over there and check it.

Frankie Rizzoli 4:29

_Maura I'm so sorry about earlier._

Frankie Rizzoli 4:29

_I don't think I can apologize enough_.

Frankie Rizzoli 4:30

_I just.. I need you to text me back just to make sure that I didn't ruin anything between us_.

Frankie Rizzoli 4:31

_Can I stop by your office after work? We need to talk. It's not just about today_..

_"Frankie what the hell did you do?_" Jane thought.

She put Maura's phone back down when she heard her heels coming down the hallway. As usual, Maura was signing another paper for another case. She didn't realize Jane until after she bumped into her. "Oh Jesus Jane. You scared me." Maura said shocked. "Yeah well I've been here for the past few minutes waiting for you! By the way your phone kept ringing." Jane said. Maura looked down and saw the messages. "You didn't read any of these did you?.." She asked nervously. Jane could tell something was up. "No. Why? Is it bad? Another case?" Jane lied. "Oh um no never mind." Maura said as she put her phone down. "Anyway. Do you wanna go for a run tonight? I've been running on the treadmill all week and I need some fresh air. Are you in?" Jane asked even though she knew about Frankie coming to see her. "I can't. I'm stuck in the office doing.. Paperwork." Maura lied. "Well okay. Maybe tomorrow?" Jane asked. "Sure. It'll be fun." Maura said trying to hide how nervous she was about Frankie.

"Oh and Jane." Maura started before Jane turned around. "Yeah?"

"You know how.. We had that talk about Frankie. That when he likes someone, he really likes them. And and that he doesn't get over things quickly?" Maura finally let out. "Yeah. Why?" Jane asked suspiciously.

"Well I was just wondering.. Never mind. It sounds silly." Maura said trying to forget about it. "Maura you've already got my attention. You know what, never mind. I'm just gonna go. Have fun with your papers." Jane said as she left the room.

_"What time does Frankie get off?.."_ Maura wondered. "Oh no wait! Jane! Hold on!" Maura yelled as she tried to catch Jane. But instead of running out the door, she ran right into Frankie. She slammed right into his chest. He didn't seem to mind. He could get use to it.

"Oh my gosh Frankie.. I'm so sorry! Are you okay?" Maura said apologetically. Frankie laughed. "Maura I'm fine. No bruises. No cuts. You're fine." He said trying to calm her down. "I'm sorry I was trying to catch up to Jane." She said nervously. "Oh well.. I'll uh I'll come back." Frankie sadly offered.

"No it's okay. I don't need her anymore." She said trying to keep him in the room. "Oh okay. Mind if I come in?" Frankie asked. "No not at all. I was just signing the last of those papers and I will-" she was cut off by Frankie's lips. His hands had grabbed her hips and made its way to her face. They stood there peacefully together. Not wanting to let go. "Maura. I've been sitting back quietly for the passed 8 months. I have waited a long time for you to be mine. I have sat back for 8 months watching you go through hell and back. 8 months of your happiness. I soon realized that whenever you were happy, I was too. Even on the crappiest of days you being happy made my heart fly." He announced. She tried to speak but was interrupted as soon as she opened her mouth. "Just think about it. Okay? Don't give me an answer now." He dropped his hands from her face and walked out of the door.


	3. In for the Win

Hey Guys!

So I've been getting some hate but that's okay.

Those people are just absent-minded and have no respect for other people.

The comments don't hurt.

They don't make me mad.

They just make think about how rude people can be.

But, however, it does annoy me that the rude comments are very consistent. If you're going to bash my page, be original instead of saying "Ew. Vomit. They don't belong together. They're brother and sister." Which is actually not true.

Luckily for my TRUE readers, I will be continuing my writing until further notice.

Thank you all for your support who have been very kind especially to those who do ship rizzles but still encourage me to write.

xoxo - K

"I WIN I WIN I WIN I WIN!" Jane announced as she ran into the office.

"Win what?" Frost said confused. "The bet. I was just downstairs and Frankie kissed Maura. But don't worry. Maura kissed him back." Jane said excitedly clapping her hands. She's been waiting for this day to come. Her brother finally had the courage to kiss the woman of his dreams and her sister like best friend finally admitted to her feelings towards Frankie.

"What no! That doesn't count! Besides— wait.. How do you know about this?" Frost asked very intrigued.

"Well I went downstairs to talk to Maura but she wasn't there and her phone kept ringing so I casually looked at it and all of them were messages from Frankie! Then Maura walked in and we talked, as usual, and I guess when I walked out she forgot to ask me something so she ran out. I heard my name so I turned around but then I saw Frankie walk into her office and I really wanted to get THAT story so I stayed! I got suspicious when there wasn't any talking so I looked in and I saw them kissing!" Jane shared.

Frost looked at Korsak for a second. "Doesn't count." He said to Jane.

"What do you mean it doesn't count?! I saw it with my own two eyes! C'mon! I even have a picture to prove it too! So ha!"

"It doesn't count because they aren't official yet. When they both announce it, then you'll be the winner. Happy princess?" Korsak mocked Jane. She stood there sticking her tongue out at both her colleagues.

"You guys are so unfair." Jane said.

"Life isn't —" Frost began.

"Fair I know I know! I've gotten this speech like a hundred times from Ma. No need to hear it from you."

Jane said as she took a seat.

_"I have to convince Maura somehow.. But how am I gonna do it without mentioning the damn kiss?"_ Jane wondered.. Just then, Jane received a text from Maura.

Maura the Bora 5:32

_Jane, please come downstairs in my office. I'd come up there but I'd like to talk privately._

_"_Hey Korsak, I'm gonna pack up and see Maura. I'll see you tomorrow." Jane said trying to leave as fast as she can. "Oh sure. Go ahead." Korsak said. He didn't really care he just wanted to go home.

"Bye Frost."

"Later GI Jane." Frost said with a smile.

"Just.. Go away." Jane shot back playfully.

"Never." Frost said in a child like manor.

"_What's this about?_" Jane wondered to herself on the elevator ride down.

"What's up Maur?" she said to Maura walking in.

"Jane. Please take a seat. I have some news and it's kind of.."

"Shocking? I know I —" Jane started but then quickly stopped herself as she realized what she was about to say. "Know what?" Maura asked very intrigued. "Nothing.. Not a thing. Nada." Jane said.

"Well okay.." Maura began. "Well for a while now, I've been having these really weird feelings for this guy I know. We both know actually. I thought it was just a one time thing, you know? But then days turned into weeks and weeks turned into months.." She was getting butterflies of just the thought of Frankie. She really wanted it to work out between them. But there were so many obstacles they had to go through. "I was very shocked because this guy isn't usually the guy people think I would go for.. But I already know my future. I perspire—" Jane gave her that '_stop trying to sound sophisticated it's just me'_ look. "Sweat Jane. My palms sweat when I speak to him. My heart beats ten times faster than the normal rate. No I'm exaggerating.. More like two times. Or else I would be having a heart attack. Anyway, my point is, I think I've finally found the one and I haven't even gone on a date with him yet because.." She faded away and stared away from Jane. "Because he's my brother. I know." Jane finished for her. Maura eyes were as wide as two eyeballs combined. "But.." She began.

"We all knew. Everyone knew. Even Susie knew and Susie has a crush on Frankie. The only people who were oblivious to this is you and Frankie." She said to her very naive best friend. "How long have you?.."

"8 months."


	4. Love

Hi Guys! So I just started writing Chapter 7 and I am so impatient.

I try and publish every three days or so.

So I have two today but I will only post one in the next three days.

Enjoy.

**REMEMBER THIS IS STRICTLY A MAURA AND FRANKIE SHIPPING**

**SO DON'T READ IF YOU DISLIKE THIS PAIRING.**

Your horrible and nasty comments won't stop me from writing my ship though.

"EIGHT MONTHS?!" Maura said standing up.

"I haven't even liked him for eight months! How could you possibly—"

"Everyone could see it. You'd have to be blind not to. We all knew you would end up liking him. When Frankie & I were kids, he used to be able to persuade Ma into anything. And I mean ANYTHING—"

"You know how I feel about sentences that start with and Jane." Maura interrupted.

"Will you stop that?! I'm trying to tell you something. Anyway. Frankie was a very good persuader. He got ten girls from his third through eighth grade class to fawn over him. Keep in mind it was a private school so there were only eighteen kids in the class." Jane finished. "So.. You saw it coming. But you never said anything?" Maura questioned. Jane nodded. "So are you okay with me dating your brother?" She hesitated asking.

"I don't know. Ask the people I made a bet with." Jane asked laughing. "YOU MADE BETS TOO? Gosh Jane! I thought- wait.. What did you bet on?" Maura asked.

"I said you had two weeks including today. And.. I mean So.. I won!" She responded excitedly getting up and doing a little happy dance.

"You know what Jane? I might just wait a couple weeks just to see you go through all that pain." Maura said deviously. "You wouldn't. I know you wouldn't. You've been waiting a long time for this. Even though you haven't told anyone, we all know that you're gonna break at some point. Plus the whole kid thing.." Jane said but instantly regretting it. "Maura I didn't-"

"No it's okay. I do want kids. I know that. But to have kids with Frankie would be amazing. Not to be gross or anything.." Maura said. "Aw Maura. You have feelings." Jane joked giving her a hug. "I say, you go for it. Forget about jogging tonight. Go get your man. Who is also my brother.. Whom I love and if you so much as break his heart Maura.."

"I won't.. I love him." Maura said with light in her eyes.

"I want him to be the first thing I see when I wake up, I want to make him breakfast in the mornings and dinner in the evenings. I want to be his first site in the morning. I want Frankie to lift me up on a chair while kissing and—." She said to Jane.

"Whoa whoa hello! Sister! Frankie's sister. Standing. Right here." Jane interrupted.

"Sorry.. It's just I really really—"

"Love Frankie. I got it. How are you gonna tell him?"

"I don't know. We didn't even make plans to meet up tonight." Maura said. "Text message or call?" She said holding her cell phone in her hand. "Personally, text. But I mean we're two different people. Do whatever." Jane responded.

Frankie felt the vibration against his hip.

"_Oh crap_.." He thought nervously before reading the text.

Maura Isles 5:50

_Hey Frankie. I know it has only been a couple of hours but I really have thought this through. Meet me at my place tonight anywhere after 8:00 pm._

_- Thanks, Maura._

"_That wasn't a no. But it also wasn't a yes. Crap_." Frankie thought. He knew he'd never have a chance with her. But he loved her with everything he had. He couldn't possibly give up.

He set his phone done roughly and sighed.

"Frost. You gotta help me out here. What if she says no?! Then what do I do?" Frankie broke out.

"Dude. Chill. You just gotta be smooth about this stuff. How'd you tell her?" Frost asked. "Well I kinda just kissed her and told her not to say anything.." Frankie said kind of ashamed. "So you do have balls." Frost shot back. Frankie didn't know what to feel. "I don't know whether to feel offended or flattered.." He began. "I just don't know what to do here. I think I love her. She'll never go for a guy like me. I'm just Jane's brother. My sister is her best friend, they're basically sisters! That makes me her brother in a way.." He said sitting down. He couldn't believe that he actually did that. "Whoa no. First of all, do you do sibling like things with her?" Frost said.

Frankie shook his head.

"The images in my head are definitely NOT sibling like. If you know what I mean." Frankie said with a smile.

He could only imagine what he could do to Maura. To come home from work, have her jump up on him and kiss passionately. He would then take her upstairs where he would show her just how much he loves her.

He wanted nothing more than to be her first good morning and her last goodnight. He would kill for her to be in his arms every morning. Even when they had fought the night before, he would still hold her in his arms to make sure she felt the love he was feeling for her. He couldn't give up.

"No stop. Anyways. Exactly! So that wouldn't exactly make you siblings.." He said reassuringly. "Yeah but it's the whole Italian cop thing! I'm a cop—"

"Soon to be detective." Frost interrupted.

"Soon to be detective. And she's this smart sophisticated medical examiner with these really beautiful green eyes that sometimes change color during the fall and winter.." He said. The thought of Maura made him feel weak at the knees.

"Um.. That's good to know. You really like her, don't you?" Frankie shook his head no.

A look of deep confusion sprouted upon Frosts' face. "But the way you're describing—"

"I'm _in love_ with her." Frankie said.


	5. Wait

**So this is chapter 5 & I'm currently still stuck on 7!**

**Any ideas? What do my readers want to read?**

**Sorry it's so short. I had to find the right ending.**

_"8:15. He should be here by now. It's 8:15! Why isn't he here?!" _Maura wondered. She paced all around her kitchen.

On the drive home, all she could think about was Frankie. She thought that he would've changed his mind. Maybe she wasn't the woman of his dreams.

But he sure was the man of hers.

One night, she dreamt of Frankie in a not so sibling like way. She woke up the next morning disappointed by the fact that it wasn't real and that Frankie wasn't beside her. She woke up disappointed every morning for a matter of fact.

She desperately wanted to wake up next to him. To have his scent on her face. Maura wanted nothing more than Frankie. She wouldn't know what to do if he changed his mind.

Her heart skipped a beat when she heard the doorbell ring. "_Oh crap_." She said. She wanted to open the door but didn't at the same time because she was afraid of rejection. Of him not wanting her anymore.

_"Stop being a wimp Maura. Just go for it. Goodness gracious_." She thought to herself.

On the other side, however, Frankie really wished he hadn't wrung it in the first place. After he had stood there for ten minutes contemplating what to do, he received a text from Frost.

Barry Frost 8:10

_I know you're just standing there._

_Grow a freaking pair and get inside._

As she opened the door, her heart dropped but refused to show it. His hair was spiked up, just the way she liked it. He wore that leather jacket that made Maura go crazy over him. As the wind blew in her face, she smelled Frankie's cologne. "Hello Frankie." She greeted him with a smile. "Come in."

Frankie came in and followed behind Maura to the couch. She sat down and gestured Frankie to do the same. "Would you like anything?" She offered. "_Yes. You._" Frankie thought. "Oh no thank you." He said instead. They sat there looking at each other for at least a minute. Both not wanting to say anything. "_She's looking at me with those eyes again.. Those beautiful green eyes.. I just want to go over and rip her clothes off. No Frankie. No. Let her speak. Oh gosh but she's so beautiful and I'm just a potato.. Ugh!_" Frankie thought to himself.

"_Damn.. Why is he staring at me like that? I thought he doesn't want me. Why isn't he taking off my clothes already?!_" But Maura couldn't take it anymore. She had to say what was on her mind.

"Frankie listen." She started. "Today on the car ride home, I really thought about us. How much it was going to affect everyone and everything.." She paused._"Oh crap. She's gonna say no. I might as well just leave right now while I have my dignity.. But what dignity do I have without Maura?"_ He thought to himself. "Okay. I get it. This isn't gonna work out. I'll just leave.." He said as he was getting up to leave. Maura was surprised. So surprised that she just sat there for a couple of seconds. Confused and hurt, she shot up and ran towards the door. She grabbed his hand while he was half way out of the door. "Wait. Frankie." She said as she pulled him towards her.


	6. Respect

**So I recently received this really rude comment.**

**But honestly speaking, I laughed throughout the whole time I read it. This person criticizing my story made me laugh because they were just so rude, it was laughable. But that's okay because they have no idea what they're talking about.**

**May I just make myself clear in saying that we are allowed to ship whomever we please. Even if the ship is as nasty as Angela and Maura.. You're still allowed to ship it.**

**To those ignorant people who don't understand my ship, oh well. That's not my problem. I clearly stated in the summary that this was a Maura & Frankie pairing. But if you don't want to listen, that's not my problem. You are allowed to ship whoever you want, if you don't want to ship this than oh well. I can't convince you. **

**Also, it's the holiday season, why can't we just get along?**

She set her hand on his chest. Accidentally grabbing his shirt."I never said I didn't want this. Us." She said as she looked into his eyes. He stood there. Astonished. He slowly leaned in and tried to kiss her. But Maura was a fast paced woman and beat him to the punch. She jumped right on him and wrapped her legs around his waist.

She kissed him passionately and knew that if she was still standing, her knees would go weak and she would probably fall to the ground.

This was just what they both needed. His hands had a mind of its own and ended up on her ass. He explored and found out that she wasn't wearing any undergarments.

As soon as this happened, he heard his mothers voice in his head. _"Frankie Rizzoli Jr.! If you ever get a girl pregnant out of wedlock there will be bad things coming your way. And if you so much as get a girl naked without going on a date first. Oh Lord help you."_ He respected his mother and these rules for the past 15 years. He couldn't stop now.

With Maura on him, he made his way to the kitchen and set her down on the counter. Her legs still wrapped around his body. His tongue, doing its own work, brushed against Maura's bottom lip. Begging to be let in. Giving in to this, she melted and instantly forgot how to breathe.

She's wanted this for a long time now and didn't want it to end. She took Frankie's head in her hands and tilted his head back, without taking their lips apart. Her hair covering both of their faces. Slowly, he made his way to her neck. Where he gently sucked on her collarbone. Letting out a moan, Frankie quickly shot back up to find her lips. She then placed her hands on the hem of his shirt. Steadily, her hands made its way underneath his shirt. He soon felt her soft hands caressing his abs.

Feeling an urge to take her clothes off, Frankie pulled away. She looked back at him upset, wanting more. She frowned. "Maura. I'm afraid that if I keep kissing you, our clothes will end up on the floor." He said to her. "I'm okay with that. Completely fine with it." She said as she leaned in trying to continue the kiss. But had failed when Frankie moved away. "I don't want this to be our first time. I want our first time to mean something more." Maura gently slid off of the counter but kept her hands wrapped around his neck. "This is why I fell in love with you Frankie Rizzoli." She said looking into his eyes. "I love you Maura. But I can't go against my word."

She respected him for wanting to wait it's just that she didn't want to! She wanted so badly to have her way with him. She's waited a long time for this moment.

"Stop that! You're making me want to rip both of our clothes off." He said to her. "Good because that's what I want to do right now." She snapped.

"Maura honey. I can't. It's not right."

"Ugh! I hate how you're so kind and old fashioned." She said to him. But that only made him laugh. He kissed her forehead and looked into her eyes. "Stay with me tonight then. We can just sleep and talk. Nothing else." She had to be in his arms. She longed for a very long time.

"Okay." He agreed nodding his head.

She took his hand and led him to the bedroom.

As soon as they walked through the door, Maura pushed Frankie on to the bed. She soon jumped onto his chest and began to continue what they started downstairs. Their lips had moved in one swift motion with each other's. Once again, it was Frankie who pulled apart.

"Maura. What are you doing?"

"You said no sex. But you never said anything about no kissing." She said as she grinned, her hands moving further south of his waist. He grabbed her wrist and moved it back up to his chest."Alright. We can kiss but none of that touching thing. You turn me on enough as it is." He said trying to stop Maura. "Alright fine. Let me just get ready for bed and we can continue this." She said as she walked into her closet.


	7. Kisses

Hi Guys! Sorry for the hold up.

I am still a high school student so I have a lot work.

I try and write as much as possible.

Thank you to everyone who informed about the mishap of this chapter.

Enjoy! xoxo, K

The next morning, Maura woke up to the feeling of kisses running down her right arm. She turned over to see the biggest smile on Frankie Rizzoli Jr. The man she loved with all her heart.

"Good morning to you too." She greeted him with a smile. "What happened to my tank top?" She asked looking down and only seeing her bra and some spandex on her body. He let out a small laugh. "Well we started off with kissing on the bed and things got heated so you took your top off and I did the same.. But then you stopped kissing me and told me that we weren't breaking the rules. So you just decided to lie down. Which I was completely okay with because I probably would've taken off all of my clothes if you didn't stop me." He said kissing her on the forehead. "You, Detective Rizzoli, are an amazing kisser." She said to him. He smiled and replied, "Well I was only trying to keep up with your incredibly soft lips."

"Well thank you. I use a moisturizing lip balm."

"Isn't that cheating?" He said with a smirk.

She playfully slapped him on the chest. "We need to figure things out. I want this. But I don't know how Cavanaugh will act." He said with a look of concern on his face. He placed a hand over the one Maura had on his chest. "I love you and if that costs me my job then so be it. I can be a detective in the town over." He said.

He would easily give up his job, his house, anything to be with Maura. He already knew just by looking at her that he was going to spend the rest of his life with her.

"Oh no Frankie. Don't do that. I'll quit. In fact, I already have a job offer in Cambridge. I was thinking about not taking it but I will if I have to." She said to him. "I feel like we shouldn't be making these types of sacrifices though." He replied. There wasn't a chance he was going to let Maura quit. Everyone loves her there. Most crimes wouldn't have been solved if it wasn't for her work. But Frankie loved it there also. The people he worked with instantly became his family.

_"But Maura doesn't have family_." He thought to himself. "Besides. You seem happy to be at work." He said trying to convince her to stay. But she wasn't going to have any of it. "So do you! However, I don't see why we're already talking about risking our jobs. Cavanaugh doesn't know yet. We still have to tell him."

"Plus everyone else.." Frankie said.

He wasn't sure about how Maura felt about telling everyone. If it was up to him, he'd shout it from the roof top. Make it the headline of every newspaper. But Maura wasn't that type. "Yes we do. I say we do it soon. I can't wait to tell everyone!"

"Really?" He was surprised. He thought she wanted him to keep it quiet for a while.

"Yes. I've waited a long time for this." Which was the truth. She wanted him and she wanted everyone to know that they were together. Marking her territory.

She nuzzled her nose in the crook of his neck and traced circles around his heart. "I was thinking that we aren't really official yet until we actually go out on a date. So, Maura Isles, will you go on a date with me?"

"I don't know. Are severe headaches signs of a hypertensive crisis?"

As he looked down in confusion, Maura answered the question. "Yes. Yes it is."

"So does this mean.."

"Yes. Yes it does." She said as she grew a smile.

"Having said that, where are we going?" Maura said as she intertwined their fingers.

"The Museum of Fine Arts. I've always wanted to go there but not alone.. That would be sad." He said to her. "But I go alone all the time.." She said looking up.

Feeling stupid and ashamed he opened his mouth to apologized but was beat by Maura. "Kidding. I do love museums though. They're so peaceful and beautiful."

He sunk his head and kissed her forehead.

"Like you."


	8. The Details

"Details. Details NOW." Jane said into the phone.

"Well it was really awkward at first because neither of us wanted to speak.." Maura said.

"Keep going." Jane was impatient. She wanted to know everything. Jane wanted the best for her brother and her sister-like-best friend. But she wanted to be the first to know it all. "Okay okay! I don't remember exactly what I said but it was along the lines of _'I was thinking about how much this will affect everyone else._' I guess it sounded as if I was rejecting his offer! So he got up and left.." She said explaining what happened.

"Maura no! That's not what was supposed to—"

"Relax Jane. I ran after him." Maura said as she checked the time. "Oh I better go. I have to start this autopsy. I'll tell you the rest later during lunch!"

"Okay. Wait!"

"Yes?" Maura replied, a little agitated. "When are you making it official?" Jane asked. She was just as concerned as they were. Would Lt. disapprove of the relationship? It wouldn't really get in the way of their worth ethic. But everything is different. "Well we were planning on telling Cavanaugh first, and then whenever someone asks we'll confirm. But we definitely are telling your mother, Frost, and Korsak. Even if they don't ask."

"Alright. Sounds good. See you later Maur."

"Bye Jane."

"You blew it didn't you?" Frost said.

"Well in the beginning, I almost did but I ended up spending the night.." He said trying to forget about that part of the scene. "Go on.."

"When she first spoke, it sounded like she didn't want to be with me. So I told her that I understood, got up to leave, and I got halfway through the door when she tugged on my hand and told me that she wanted to give us a shot." He explained. Frost gave him a silly look. "So after that, you two did _IT_ right?"

"No. We kissed and then we made our way to the counter and—" Frost tried completing the sentence for him. "And then the sex!"

"No! There was no sex." Frankie blushed. Was he supposed to be proud? "So she invited you to her house late at night.. Flirted, made out with you, asked you to stay the night, and there still wasn't sex? I don't get it. Is this like the Virgin Diaries or something because for the longest time, you've been looking at her with dirty in your eyes." He said with a smirk.

"I don't look at her with dirty in my eyes. What the hell does that even mean?" Frankie was confused. "It means that you look at her and undress—"

"Stop. No more." He said as he began to blush. Maybe it was true. Maybe he did have a little dirty in his eyes. But he would never admit it. Even if he did have dirty in his eyes, he wouldn't ever force Maura into doing what she didn't want to do. He wasn't like that. But he was beyond happy when Maura chose him. He wouldn't know what to do if she hadn't.

"Alright but I'm just stating the obvious. Every time she walks into the room, you look at her like you want to take her clothes off and boink her right there." He admitted. "No _boinking_.. That's just disgusting." Now he was angry. "Okay okay. But just so you know, feel lucky that she chose you out of all the other men working here. She loves you Frankie. That's why we placed bets." Frost said trying to bring down his temper.

"YOU DID WHAT?"


	9. Chapter 9

**Sorry for the wait! I try and finish up two chapters ahead of the chapter that I post. Does that make sense? Haha probably doesn't. But I have this whole process I go through in order to post a new chapter! I am almost done with this story and I already have ideas for a new one! Again, so sorry for the wait!**

**xoxo - K**

Frankie Rizzoli 9:52

_DID YOU KNOW THAT JANE AND THE GUYS PLACED BETS ON US?_

_"Oh crap.. Should I tell him that I know.." _Maura contemplated. "I should."

Maura Isles 9:54

_Yes. But Jane told me yesterday and I really didn't think that it mattered! What matters is that we're us now. Plus! All of them wanted us to be together and now we are! There's no need to be mad over that(:_

_"She added the freaking smiley face. Now I can't be mad."_ He thought. They've been texting all day and neither of them have been getting work done.

Frankie Rizzoli 9:57

_I'm not mad because I'm with you now. I'll text you later. I really need to get work done and so do you if you want to make it to our date tonight. ?_

Maura Isles 9:58

_You're right. I'll see you tonight(:_

"He's right." Maura said out loud smiling.

"Who's right?" Angela said near the door way.

Maura didn't notice her come in. She shot her head up to look at her. "Oh! Angela. I didn't see you there." Maura said to her trying to cover up being scared.

"I'm sorry. I just came down to talk." She said reassuring her. "You heard?" Maura said surprised. She hasn't told anyone except for Jane and Frankie hasn't seen his mother since yesterday. "Of course! Jane told me. If it's something important like this, than I have to know."

"I know. I am really sorry for not telling you sooner. I mean it just happened last night and—"

"Last night?! I saw it coming months ago." Angela interrupted. "You too?" Maura was surprised. Were her feelings for Frankie THAT obvious?

"Of course me too! By the way, I am so sorry. I know you wanted things to happen right away but I really think that you should've waited before last night to decide this. This is a life changing decision Maura. You can't just suddenly change your mind." Now Maura was completely confused. "So you don't approve of this?" She said. "_Please say you approve. Say you approve!" _She was thinking.

"No. I don't."

The words spit out of Angela's mouth like fire.

"You.. You don't?" She said.

Maura was a very strong woman, but what should she do when the love of her life's mother doesn't approve of the relationship? She can't break up with him. She said it herself, she's _in love_ with him. There was no going back.

"No. I do not. Maura you're better than that. Better than whatever it is they do to you." Angela said. Now Maura was one word away from tears. "But I'm in love with him.." She could feel the tears starting to fill the bottom of her eyes. "I don't understand why you would disapprove! He's such a good person and I —" she began but Angela cut her off.

"Whoa wait wait wait.. What are you talking about?"

Angela said confused. "Frankie and Me. What are you talking about?"

"Hold on a second. What about you and Frankie?" Angela was still very confused. Was there something going on between them that she didn't know about?

"So you don't know?" Maura said trying to get rid of the tears without them falling down her cheeks.

"Know what?" Angela didn't like it when people kept secrets from her. Especially family.

Just then, there was a knock at the door.


	10. Chapter 10

**Sorry for the delay on this chapter! I wasn't so sure how to end it! Hope you enjoy it and read more of my other story!**

**xoxo - K**

"Oh Ma. I didn't think you'd be down here.." Frankie said shyly. "_So much for surprising Maura_." He thought. "What are you doing here?" He asked.

"What am I doing here? What are _you_ doing here? I thought Jane only comes down for cases." Now Angela was extremely confused. "Frankie Rizzoli Junior. What is going on with you and Maura?!"

At first, everyone was silent. Neither not knowing where to start. "Ma, take a seat." Frankie said nervously. He never knew how his mother would react to very important news. Angela took a seat across from her son and his girlfriend, which she did not seem to know.

"Do you want to tell her or should I?" Maura asked.

He hesitated. "_Well.. She is my mom. I should. Or wait.. Should we both?" _He thought. "Let's do this together." He said putting his hand on top of Maura's. Maura stuck her other hand on top of his gently rubbing it. Angela instantly saw this and jumped.

"Can I guess?! Please can I guess?" She said excitedly. "Oh um. Go ahead." Maura replied, shocked. "YOU TWO ARE FINALLY DATING?"

"Yes!" They both said smiling and jumping up to hug give her a hug. "Wait.." Frankie said in hesitation. "You knew that we were somehow gonna end up together?"

"Well it's a mothers instinct." She said. It really wasn't. But Angela noticed the way Frankie looked at Maura when she wasn't looking. The same thing applies to Maura with Frankie. Each of them staring at each other with love in their eyes. But neither wanting to admit it.

It would take a fool to not see it.

"Mother's instinct alright. Frost and Korsak must be mothers too because they made bets! As well as Jane." He said with a little bit of anger. But Maura quickly shot him a look that melted his heart. "Sorry" he mouthed. She nodded her head in acceptance.

"How recent is this bet?" She asked.

"I don't know. About a week or two maybe. It's very recent actually." Frankie replied not knowing what she was getting at. "WHAT?!" She shouted.

A look of confusion appeared on both of their faces. What did Angela know that they didn't? She was the one keeping secrets now. "I'm sorry?.." Maura said.

"No no it's nothing. It's just that a couple months ago, they made bets and I said that it would happen right around this time. But then they called it off because God knows why. I guess that they didn't want me to be apart of it this time so they just didn't tell me. Oh I would've been right!"

Maura and Frankie looked at each other in shock.

"You what?" Frankie finally said.

"I know I'm sorry it's just that we all tried to butt in but neither of you would budge! What were we supposed to do?" She said with a guilty tone.

"Angela." Maura said giggling. "So you're not mad?" She replied to her. "I'm not mad. But maybe if you just told the both of us, we would've gotten together sooner.." Maura said linking her hand with Frankie's. She looked up and smiled at the man she loved.

:) :) :) :)

Maura Rizzoli 5:45

_Hey Frankie, can we reschedule the date? I still have paperwork to do and I can't leave this for tomorrow. You can come over later around 8:30 if you want. I mean I want you there but I don't want to seem like I'm forcing you or anything.._

Frankie smiled as he read the message from his beautiful girlfriend.

Frankie Rizzoli 5:46

_Trouble. Trouble. Trouble._

_(: I'll be there._

She smiled at her phone as she read the text. She wasn't really looking to do anything naughty. She just wanted to be in his arms for the night.

Maura Isles 5:48

_Just stay with me again._

_I love the feeling of waking up next to you._

How could he refuse? The woman he loved wanted to be in his arms. Most men would find this to be all clingy. But Frankie doesn't mind. They're in their forties. He was looking for a wife. Someone who is worth it. He found just the girl and wasn't going to let her go just because she wanted to be next to him in the morning.

Frankie Rizzoli 5:50

_Stop texting me and get your work done so we can just hang out and talk all night(:_

"He's right.." Maura said as she let out a deep sigh.

Maura Isles 5:52

Make me :)

Can't wait to see you tonight babe.

Maura turned her phone all the way off and set it down. No more distractions. She wanted to get home and just relax but she couldn't do that if she had work.


End file.
